


Because, We Must

by FoxyNerdTahaji



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Assertive Bellamy, Bellarke, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gentle Clarke, Grounder Bellamy Blake, Grounder Culture, Grounder Octavia Blake, Protective Bellamy, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, aggressive bellamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyNerdTahaji/pseuds/FoxyNerdTahaji
Summary: In order to assure her people's immediate survival, Clarke is thrown into an arranged marriage with a ruthless grounder King.





	1. A difficult Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I have numbered the Trigedasleng(Grounder's Language) throughout the text. Translations are located at the bottom of every Chapter.

All 44 of the remaining 100, were shuffled out of the drop ship, and out into the cool open air of their former encampment.

They were surrounded on all sides by an army, over 3 times the size of the one Clarke had just laid to waste 24 hours ago.

With the single push of a button, Clarke had taken responsibility for the lives of over a hundred grounder warriors, and also claimed the life of her best friend Wells, who remained outside the drop-ship doors when the blast hit.

Clarke was nominated as leader of the group, and used the safe return of the warrior called Anya, and a promise to broker peace between “Skai-Kru’ and the grounders once the Arc landed on Earth, to negotiate a truce of sorts with their leader. It was her only bargaining chip, but thankfully it was a good one. 

Now, she could only hope that this ‘Lexa’ was a woman of her word, and that all of her people would be allowed to live.

The High Commander, or Heda, as her people called her, had promised to let all 44 drop-ship survivors live. With the condition, that they volunteer to be separated and integrated amongst the 11 clans who fought under Lexa’s banner. It was meant, as a way to assure peace, until the rest of Clarke’s people came down from the sky.

Four people would be assigned to each clan. A single marriage within each group, to seal their new alliance, and ensure their future loyalty with children. 

Clarke, as designated leader of ‘Skai-kru’, was automatically chosen to be one of the spouses. She would have to be paired with someone of equal importance within the coalition, as was customary when a new clan joined their ranks, and as they were only a short breath away from being wiped out completely, Clarke felt like she was in no position to argue. 

Lexa eyed the delinquents slowly after exiting her tent. Taking in their ragged appearance. How on Earth did they survive this long? They looked half starved, frail, filthy, and not a single one of them would be considered battle ready. Her people would struggle to accept them, but in the end they would have to.

This so called “Arc” would have weapons capable of decimating her entire army, with just the single push of a button. Just as this “Clarke” had won their first battle, Lexa couldn’t allow the rest of Skai-Kru to win the war. She wouldn’t let her pride get in the way of keeping her people safe from such a threat. 

Peace was the only option, for now. 

She took a step forward from the line of warriors that had accompanied her, and made her way towards the center of the now scorched base camp. 

A small fire lay burning a few feet from the ship’s entrance, the ground blackened by the blast wave and covered in an ominous ash. The air thick with the smell of unclean smoke.

Skai-Kru had been given the full run down already by Clarke. They weren’t thrilled, but most agreed to the terms, if it meant their survival.

Murphy thought the truce was bullshit, and insisted he be put into Clarke’s group, just in-case any of the volunteer brides or grooms backed out in the last minute. 

Lexa’s people didn’t take the news well either. Several of her warriors tossed out what Clarke could only assumed were foreign curse words, spitting on the ground and beating their chests wildly while chanting “Jus drein jus daun! Jus drein jus daun!”(1) Lexa seemed unphased by their apparent anger however, and with one cold stare, and the raise of her blade, she silenced them all. 

“Warriors! My decision is final! This is not up for dispute! The Skai people have weapons which could wipe out entire villages with the single push of a button. Our children cannot afford to be enemies with these people.” 

With a voice that echoed for miles around, she walked the line of the crowd. Her Sword pointed outwards, towards the faces of her own men. “We need them. They are to be our allies in life, and in battle.” She dared someone to disagree with her. “Nau, ge osir teina as won!” (2) 

“Roan, Haihefa kom Azgeda, and Bellamy Blake, Haihefa kom Boudalan, step forward.” (3) Lexa shouted so as to be heard amongst her thousands of warriors. 

Two men eventually stepped from between the ranks of Lexa’s army, and out into the open. Neither one of them looked pleased to be there, but both complied with their Heda’s orders, and stood on either side of her silently.

As the only two male Clan Leaders in the coalition considered unspoken for, they had a pretty good idea of why they were being called to step out.

“Clarke” Raven whispered as she gave her friend a worried look, “Are you sure you want to go through with this?”

“Clarke Griffin kom Skai-kru, step forward.” Lexa’s voice boomed over the crowd.

“What choice do we have?” She whispered back, hesitantly stepping out from her small group to join them. She felt a shiver down her spine as the eyes of an entire army followed her towards the center of the circle. She felt out of place, and resented being thought of as their group’s leader.

She looked up into the two men’s faces for the first time, and instantly regretted it.

They looked like they wanted to slit her throat right then and there, and it was all she could do, not to turn and run back to her friends.

On Lexa’s left hand side, stood King Roan. Ruler in the North. White and Grey fur lined the entirety of his armor. Making him appear at first glance like a wolf prince from an old fairy tale. He was rugged and gruff. His face cold and unmoving. His fingers played with the hilt of a large ax at his side as he stared down at her smugly, noticing the worry on her face.

Clarke half wondered if he meant to gobble her up. 

He was big, he looked strong, he seemed cold, and something about his eyes told Clarke that he was very dangerous.

The one called Bellamy, stood to Lexa’s right. His armor was black, with buckles and fur strapped in various places. His wavy black hair, hung just above his ears, and it seemed to match his dark mood perfectly. 

He carried with him the largest broadsword Clarke had ever seen, it’s sheath looked worn from use, and Clarke could tell just by looking at him, that King Bellamy Blake Kom Boudalan knew how to wield it.

He had a small scar just above his lip, a cleft in his chin, tanned skin, and piercing crow black eyes. 

Unlike King Roan however, Bellamy’s face was not devoid of emotion. He looked completely put off, Glaring openly at her wandering eyes. He made no point to hide his distaste in this matter. The muscles in his cheek twitching as he stood seething next to his commander. 

Clarke felt the heat rise in her cheeks. Embarrassed that she was caught staring, she quickly turned her head to avoid eye contact, wincing at her own awkwardness. 

“You’ve got to be joking Heda” He growled. “Emo laik enti gon jus!” (4)

Lexa smiled cunningly. “I’ve never been more serious in my life my Yuj-Maun Gona.” (5)

He sighed deeply as he folded his massive arms across his chest. 

“At least she’s not ugly.” Roan offered, head tilted to the side as he examined her. “Her breasts offer up more than a hefty handful, and that mole above her lip makes you want to bite it.” He grinned wickedly from above her, feeling no shame in his honesty. 

Clarke’s mouth dropped open in shock.

“Don’t act surprised sweetheart.” he flicked a loose strand of hair from her face. Clarke swatted at his finger as it passed by.

The corners of his eyes crinkled at the gesture.

“I think I’m going to like her.” he grumbled.

“Yeah, well I don’t like you.” Clarke spoke before she could stop herself. 

Bellamy gave Roan a long sideways stare, before returning his gaze to Clarke. 

“Em's nou klir in Ai stegeda, Heda.” (6) He waved a free hand back towards the crowd. “Jus drein, jus daun. Ai Kru wan’er Stedaunon.” (7)

Clarke didn’t understand a word of what he was saying, and she was pretty sure that was intentional on his part. 

She felt his eyes wander from her hair down to her toes, lingering momentarily over the aforementioned mole. The blush in her cheeks unavoidable, as she tried to hold in her embarrassment. 

A slight smirk snuck its way onto his features, as he noticed her blushing, but he shrugged the smile right back off again as he shook his head in dismay.

“It’s going to be a pain in the ass keeping her, and her people, alive.” He added after the fact.

Clarke felt the anger rise in her chest, but said nothing.

“I trust, that one of my two strongest clans, will surely be up to the task.” Lexa offered coolly.

“Of Course, my Heda.” The men said in unison. 

“May I?” The Azgeda warrior offered. 

After a pause without protest, Roan began circling Clarke, every bit the wolf he appeared to be. He let his hand grab a small sampling of her golden hair, as he stepped in front of the young woman. Inhaling deeply, as though memorizing the scent. 

“I wasn’t planning on getting married this year Lexa, but I’m beginning to see the benefits of such an arrangement.” He laughed gruffly. “If she’ll have me of course.” He smirked wickedly.

Bellamy cut in, unfolding his arms and allowing them to drop to his sides. He didn’t circle her as Roan had, instead he stood directly in front of her, looming down ominously. When Clarke refused to meet his eyes directly, he grabbed her by the chin and forced her head upward.

Clarke reached up with both hands, grabbing at his arm, attempting with all her strength to get out of his grasp.

“Let go!”

His eyes pierced hers deeply, ignoring her request. 

Clarke’s eyes refused to make contact, darting from left to right, as she continued to struggle against his grip on her chin.

“Is she to be trusted Heda?”

“For the sake of the safety of her people in your care, I would hope so Lord Blake.”

“How can I trust a woman who won’t even look me in the eyes.” He half whispered.

“It’s not in a woman’s nature to trust a man she does not know Bellamy. Perhaps you will have to gain her trust first.” Lexa offered calmly.

He grunted a nod, his eyes never once leaving Clarke’s face. 

“Brave Princess” He muttered once they finally locked eyes. He traced the mole above her lip with his thumb absentmindedly as he allowed his eyes to wander towards her lips. At least she was pretty, indeed. 

Roan chuckled from over his shoulder. “See what I mean Maun Pauna? (8) You want to bite it too, don’t you?”

Bellamy’s stormy eyes flashed momentarily, as he let go of Clarke’s chin with a jerk. 

“Disha gada mebi ai houmon. Yu beda shof op, nau sha!” (9) He growled in response to the Ice-King. Glowering down at the frightened young girl in front of him. His deep voice reverberating down her spine like an earthquake. Casting Roan a cold stare of his own a moment later. 

“Enough” Lexa spoke calmly.

“Clarke, it is your right to choose.”

Clarke shook her head slightly, She didn’t want to pick between these two.

“This is an Honor Clarke.” Lexa was losing her patience.“Despite what you may think of them, these two men are the strongest Warriors in my entire Army. It is considered a privilege to be tied to one of them. You would be advised to treat it as such.” 

Clarke nodded shakily. Her nerves getting the best of her, as she wiped her now sweaty palms on the tops of her thighs to dry them.

“Your children will have the protection of an entire clan to support them as they grow. They will be strong, healthy, intelligent, and as safe as any child can be in this world. The survival of our species through offspring is the driving force behind everything we do Clarke. There are many women who would give anything to be in your position. Don’t insult them by refusing this offer.”

Clarke straightened her shoulders, and cleared her throat loudly. Finding every ounce of courage she had left to respond.

“Fine, an honor it is.” She glanced back at her friends behind her. Their lives depended on this. On her. She couldn’t back out now, no matter how intimidating these people were. No matter how absurd the situation seemed. She had to be brave. Like her father was. Do the right thing… no matter what. Even if it get’s you floated.

But how was she to choose? Her heart was beating frantically in her chest. Usually people were allowed time to sort through these sorts of decisions. Here she was given only a few minutes to make a choice that would change her life forever. 

“The decision is yours.” Lexa swept her hands between the two men. “Ice or Mountain”

In this moment, it felt like everyone was holding their breath, not just Clarke, as the world around them became silent.

“I….”

Clarke gave herself a moment to think, dragging the silence out for only a moment more, as she reflected on her father, and the type of man he was. 

Who would he choose for his daughter now? What qualities would he even look for? 

And, it was in that moment, that Clarke knew what she would ultimately do. 

“Okay...” She breathed. “Okay.” 

Without a word, Clark walked directly towards the small fire burning a few feet behind them. Creating an equal distance between both men. 

She turned to face them; Roan folding his arms across his chest in amusement, Bellamy’s brow questioning her every move. She bit her lower lip nervously. And slowly, wordlessly, Clarke closed her eyes. 

She folded her arms across her chest and breathed in deeply, calming her nerves. 

“Clarke? What are you doing?” Lexa asked hesitantly. 

‘Relax…’ exhale.

‘Just Breathe...’ inhale.

“Clarke” A deep voice commanded. It was Bellamy’s.

‘Breathe’ exhale.

‘Everything is going to be okay.’ inhale.

‘Breathe and…Trust...’ exhale.

Much to the surprise of everyone there, Grounder and Skai-Kru alike, Clarke began falling backwards into the fire pit. It was just like the trust exercise she used to practice with her dad. She would fall, and he would catch her, over and over again. Time after time.

If she was going to have to choose a husband today, right now, she would want him to be one that would catch her when she falls, every time.

A man she could trust with her life.

Always.

..................................................................................................

 

(1) “Jus drein jus daun!” – Blood must have blood. (Literally Blood drained, Blood put down)

(2) “Nau, ge osir teina as won” – Now get us entwined as one (essentially- Now, let us unite!)

(3) “Roan, Haihefa Kom Azgeda, and Bellamy Blake, Haihefa Kom Boudalan.” - Roan, King of Ice nation, and Bellamy Blake King of The rock-line.

(4) “Emo laik enti gon jus!” - They are hungry for blood.

(5) “Yuj-Maun Gona” – Strong Mountain Warrior.

 

(6) “Em's nou klir in ai stegeda, Heda.” - She’s not safe in my city, commander.

(7) “Ai Kru wan’er Stedaunon.” My people want her dead.

(8) Maun Pauna – mountain gorilla

(9) “Disha gada mebi ai houmon. Yu beda shof op, nau sha! - This girl might become my wife, You better be quiet, now yes!


	2. Are you Sure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short Chapter. Again, all translations can be found at the bottom of the page.

Not a second had passed when two strong arms wrapped themselves around her, lifting her up and away from the flames.  
Her body was pressed tightly against a broad chest, as her feet dangled slightly below her. 

“What in the hell were you thinking?!” She could feel a strong heart pounding against her cheek, as she blinked up into a man’s face. 

“You.” Clarke whispered.

“Huh?” Bellamy looked genuinely perplexed.

“You, I choose you.” She swallowed nervously, as the large grounder set her back down again.

“You sure?” He glared, and she nodded.

“Yes. I’m sure.” Her heart racing as she spoke the words that would seal her fate.

“Then you are never to do that again.” He barked. His anger, making his voice sound even coarser than before. 

Clarke felt a feminine hand clasp her shoulder tightly.

“You chose wisely Clarke.” Lexa seemed genuinely pleased as she broke between them. A smile played across her face. “That was quite brave, what you did, but I think I understand it.”

Clarke felt anything but brave, as she stood next to Bellamy’s towering frame. The knowledge that soon she’d be forced to marry this man, to sleep with him, was sinking in slowly. 

The silence was soon broken, as Lexa made Clarke’s decision known to the army of grounders still surrounding them. The eruption of noise that came after was deafening. The murmurs, cheers, and complaints of a thousand men and women filled the air almost entirely all at once.

Bellamy sighed deeply as he eyed the young girl standing before him. “This is going to be a pain in my ass.” 

He grabbed her by the wrist, and walked her back towards the huddled group of her peers. 

“Choose your companions, say your goodbyes.” He snipped.

“But...”

“We’ve got a long walk ahead of us Skai-gada (1). You’ll do as I say!”

Clarke blinked back the tears that threatened to come out after his harsh tone. “Okay. Fine.” Her own anger slipping out hesitantly. “But you don’t have to be a jerk about it!” 

He smirked. “Would you rather I pick your companions for you Princess?”

She shook her head quickly.

“That’s what I thought. Now get going, we leave in 10 minutes.”

..........................................................................

 

Troops marched endlessly through the forest. Lines formed in several different directions, as Lexa’s Army was dispersed, and allowed to return home to their families.

Clarke said her goodbyes, and gathered what little she had in the way of possessions. 

She was then led, by way of her future husband, to the side of a black Stallion so magnificent it almost made her forget about where she was going. 

Bellamy said nothing as he hoisted her up onto the saddle. The horse snuffed a little at the new passenger, but calmed after a few gentle words from it’s master. 

Raven, Miller, and Murphy all came as part of Clarke’s clan, but were forced to walk separate from one another, in-case any of them decided they wanted to try something.

Their new home was located on what was called ‘The Rock Line’. There was a hidden village atop the stones, or whatever that was supposed to mean. It was a 3 day march, headed straight West. 

They would need to hike the uncharted forest, cross a river, trudge uphill for a full day, then make their way towards ‘The Unseen City’.

Their first day’s journey was spent in relative silence, as they made their way through the thick leaves of an unkempt forest. Clarke was lost in the beauty of it all, now that she was allowed to admire her surroundings without the fear of a possible Grounder attack. 

Bellamy walked a fair distance ahead of everyone, scoping out the landscape, and making sure their path was a safe one. 

The sun came glistening downwards in the evening sky, and not long after, their march came to a complete halt.

“What’s happening? Clarke asked nervously from atop her steed. 

The old grounder forced to accompany her seemed annoyed at her question.

“We make laik sleep”. He muttered in broken English. “You laik wait here. I go get Bellamy.” 

He tied off her horse to a nearby tree grumpily, leaving Clarke unattended for a few moments, as she took in the scenery. 

The trees were thick, and moss lined the ground beneath their feet. It was quickly getting darker, as the sun set for the day. Everywhere she looked, grounders were setting up small fires. Furs were being unrolled onto the ground, and canteens were being opened, as warriors toasted one another merrily, or in some cases bitterly. 

Clarke was a bit sore down below from her first day of riding. Her stomach was also protesting the lack of food to be had. 

At the drop-ship, food had been scarce, and she was secretly hoping these guys would have offered them some food before they had been expected to march. 

As she clumsily managed to get both of her legs on to one side of the stallion, Bellamy approached from behind and helped her to dismount. Again silently. 

His large hands tucked just below her rib-cage, lifting her off the large animal, without any seeming effort on his part. 

Just as her feet touched the ground, Clarke’s deviant stomach let out a loud groan. Drawing attention to the hands that were still splayed on either side of her slightly exposed hips.

Bellamy smirked as he looked at her blushing cheeks.

“Hungry are we?”  
Clarke swallowed, as another grumble could be heard. Quickly, she tucked her shirt over the small strips of flesh that could now be seen.

“That’s none of your business.” She turned to walk away.

He grabbed her by the wrist roughly, and spun her around. The smirk on his face gone, as he lead her towards some of his men who were making a fire for the night.

“Issak, Viggo, Brennon, Em’s enti. Chit dina yu don? (2)” 

The men shrugged their shoulders, and pointed towards a small pile of jerky on a nearby cloth. 

“Let go of me” She grunted, as she managed to get her hand free. She wasn’t sure if that was her success, or if he had simply let go.

He grabbed a few pieces of the meat, and handed one to Clarke. 

“Like it or not Princess, it most certainly is my business.” He stared at her openly.

“You look weak… Eat.” And with that, he turned to address the men again.

“When the hunters come back with food for tonight, make sure the Skai-Princess and her kru get their fare share, understood?” The men nodded in unison.

“I’m not a princess.” Clarke corrected.

“You are what I say you are.” He snapped.

“Oh! And Brennon…” He shouted over his shoulder. “Toss me some of that bread you’ve got hidden in your satchel will you?” Brennon did as he was told, bitterly tossing a large loaf of bread to his commander, who in-turn tossed it to Clarke, catching it clumsily between her fingers.

“Now Eat Princess. You can share that with your skinny little friends over there.” He pointed to where Miller, Raven, and Murphy were all sitting in a clearing.

Clarke Glared after his back, as he stalked off. 

“God, what a jerk.” she muttered, as she stumbled through the over growth towards her companions. 

“Food!” Raven eyed the bread hungrily.

“No way! Where did you score that?!” Miller chimed in as Clarke sat down next to him, breaking the loaf into four equal parts. 

Murphy grabbed his piece rudely from her lap. “I bet lover-boy had something to do with it, am I right?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “In a way, yeah. He did. Now shut up and eat.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” he grinned, as he tore off a small piece and popped it into his mouth.

“Now if only we could get them to bring us some of that stuff they all seem to be drinking.” Miller pointed over to a loud and cheerful looking group of grounders not far from them. “Then I’d say we were set.”

Later that evening, Brennon came by with some cooked meat for all of them to share, much to the approval of their unfilled stomachs, and soon after, they found themselves dozing off peacefully. Miller and Murphy on one side of the fire, and Raven snuggled up next to Clarke directly across from them.  
...................................................................................................

About halfway through the 2nd day, after another long trek through the ever thickening forest, they found themselves face to face with an enormous, raging river. 

“Isn’t there a bridge?” Clarke blinked after realizing they’d soon be forced to cross it. 

“Sha. Der in Louwoda Kliron Territory.” Her old grounder guide offered. “This is safer.”

“This? This is safer than crossing a bridge?” Clarke couldn’t hide the doubt from her face. “Aren’t they allies? Part of Lexa’s coalition?” 

“Sha Skai-heda. Fosho allies. (3)” He turned to face her, as he licked his lower lip. “We fosho allies too, but … I no go any dark places solo, if I is you. You know?”

Clarke swallowed. “Yeah, I think I know.” 

They might consider themselves allies, via the coalition, and under Lexa’s command. But these people carried a grudge. Clans were separate for a reason, and Louwoda Kliron wouldn’t tolerate Boudalan Kru lingering in their territory for much longer, just as Boudalan Kru wasn’t going to tolerate Clarke and her friends in theirs.

She had let her guard down. She almost forgot how dangerous this place was, how dangerous these men were. Having spent the night in their company without incident, she considered herself lucky. 

.....................................................................................................

 

(1) “Skai-gada” - Sky girl

(2) Em’s enti. Chit dina yu don - She’s hungry, what food do you have.

(3) “Sha Skai-Heda. Fosho allies.” - Yes Skai-commander, certainly allies.


	3. Over the River we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was so much to translate in this Chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I certainly have fun looking up words in the Trigedasleng dictionary for this fic, hopefully scrolling down to get the translation isn't annoying for you.

Clarke watched as the first several grounders made it across the river, holding on to a thick rope that was dangling over their heads. Wild rushing water pummeled at their legs from below at an alarming speed, making Clarke more and more nervous about her own journey.

Between them they floated all goods meant to stay dry. Furs and jackets were collected, and placed in baskets that were being dragged through the water with every pass.

The horses, there were 5 of them, were guided out next. One at a time, each by their masters. It was terrifying to watch, and incredible at the same time.

Bellamy assisted with the crossing of “Zeus”, the large black stallion, that Clarke had been riding since their journey started yesterday.

Shedding his heavy leather jacket into an empty basket, Bellamy rushed out into the open water, to guide the fearsome warhorse across the pressing river. He seemed fearless as he guided the beast further and further across the deepest pass, successfully making it to the other side and up the steep embankment.

After a few calming words to Zeus, Bellamy made his way back across the river, to help Clarke make her journey.

Grabbing a rope from one of his men, he approached his young bride to be, with a slightly devilish smirk on his face.

“We do this with our children.” He condescended, water dripping off his clothes, as he stood tying a knot around Clarke’s midriff. “In-case they let go of the rope while they’re crossing.”

“Let’s just get this over with.” she huffed uncomfortably. The young leader’s close proximity always sent chills down her spine.

“Yes, let’s.” He tightened the rope one last time around his own waist, putting a bit of oomph into it for good measure.

He took her hand in his, more gently this time, and guided her out into the water, backing into it slowly, waiting for her to take her first step into the river.

‘Oh my God.’

An involuntary gasp came out of Clarke’s mouth, as her thighs hit the cold water for the first time with a splash.

A dark chuckled escaped Bellamy’s lips as he watched her face scrunch up in protest. Clarke’s teeth chattering wildly.

“No….. no no no...”

“You should try making this journey in the winter.” The twinkle in his eyes did not go unnoticed, as she tried to adjust to the temperature below her. A deep breath escaping her lips.

Clarke raised one hand tentatively, reaching up for the rope above her head. After a single step forward, the frigid waters hit her stomach, and she let out a small scream.

“Oh my God! You can’t be serious!” The shiver in her voice quite noticeable, as she put her second hand on the rope.

Bellamy walked in backwards, laughing. Several men on shore laughed as well.   
He led her further and further out into the rushing waters, and then signaled for her to watch her footing.

“Just take It slow, Skai-Kru.”

Clarke struggled to hold on to the rope, but she refused to let go, even as the water reached to the tops of her shoulders. It felt like the river was trying to knock her over with every step.

“You’ve got this Princess, we’re almost there.” Bellamy surprised her with his encouragement, as she nearly slipped on a rock beneath her feet. 

“I hate this.” she chattered through slightly purpled lips. “You’re insane.” She yelped a little as she nearly slipped again.“Who does this trip more than once in a day without freezing to death?”

He grinned wickedly as he pressed on backwards. “Sha plan, It’s cold. Enough talking. Keep moving.” 

As they reached closer to shore, Bellamy turned around to face forward. Clarke reached out desperately for his hand to help her, and he took it kindly. Tugging her closer to the shoreline with each stride.

As they made for the boundary, he turned to lift the young woman out of the water, but found himself frozen in place momentarily instead. 

There, looking up at him from the water, stood this sky person. This beautiful young woman. Her threadbare clothes clinging to every inch of her body. He had never seen a woman with so many curves. Most grounder women were built lean and muscular by necessity. He always thought that was what he wanted in a woman. But here was this Skai-gada. She looked soft and feminine. Her nipples poking out from beneath the wetness of her shirt, water dripping down her clavicle, and that damn mole right above her lip. It was everything he could do, not to take her right then and there.

He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

It was Bellamy’s turn to swallow, as Clarke reached up expectantly, waiting to be helped up and onto shore. She was shivering, and completely unaware of how she looked in this moment, let alone the effect she was having on him.

Bellamy’s cheek muscles twitched as he shook off his current mindset, pulling her onto shore before she froze to death, and untying the rope that was linking them before he allowed his impulses to get the best of him. 

Clarke could feel the sudden change of mood, and wondered if his kindness in the water was just a show to get her to move faster. 

“Wait here.” His face became an icy mask, as he went off to search for a jacket and some dry furs. 

Clarke was sick of being treated like a child. All this guy ever did was bark orders at her. She was freezing, and she wasn’t going to sit around shivering by the river’s edge for God knows how long, just because he said so. 

“No.” She countered, and darted after him. “I’m coming with you.”

A deep growl left his throat as he spun on his heal to face her. 

Clarke couldn’t help but back up an inch or two at the sudden movement. 

“No?” He laughed darkly. “Oh, You’re turning back around and waiting by that river, and that’s not a request Princess.

Clarke blinked. 

“Now!” He barked.

She winced at the sound, but stood her ground defiantly. 

“I’m coming with you, and you can stop shouting, I’m not a child.”

Bellamy scoffed. He wasn’t used to people not doing exactly what he asked of them.

“Do you want me to drag you back?” He made for her wrist, but she dodged it. 

“Don’t you dare!” 

Just then, two approaching grounders made their way towards them. One elbowed the other and pointed directly at Clarke, wolf whistling as he eyed her up and down. 

“Yaaaaah. Spechou Ai Haihefa.” (1) The one Clarke recognized as Brennon called out. 

“Belaik ste won fanas plan.” (2) A smirk played at his lips as, he let his gaze openly linger on the curve of Clarke’s breasts.

Clarke looked down for the first time, finally noticing how her shirt seemed to cling to her skin in an almost transparent manner. Her arms shot up and across her chest as soon as the embarrassment registered. Her cheeks reddening instantly.

Bellamy went rigid in front of her. The muscles in his face twitching as he tried to hold in his anger.

Brennon continued. “Taim yu nou gaf em in. Teik me ses em op. (3)” The grounders started laughing rudely, while making obscene gestures with their hands and bodies.

Bellamy shot a look that could kill over his shoulder, immediately silencing the two men as he turned around to face them.

Clarke had no idea what they were saying, but she could easily make out the gist of it. She suddenly felt vulnerable, and was reminded once again, that she was the outsider here, and that no one in Bellamy’s clan would care whether she lived or died. She was just a body to them, and she should be more careful. Draw less attention to herself.. not more. 

Both men held their hands up in mock surrender, as their leader seemed to be unamused by their previous comments.

“Moba Bellamy. Moba, Moba.” (4) Brennon chuckled. “Ba Ai laik dulasei hef. Eh? Em...” He pointed at Clarke. “...meizen.” The outspoken grounder allowed his eyes to wander her form once more. “Krei meizen.” He licked his lips absentmindedly as he soaked her in. (5)

Suddenly, Bellamy charged the young grounder, punching him in the face. Brennon fell directly to the ground, holding what was probably a broken nose between his now bloodied fingers. 

Bellamy’s fist was covered in blood too as he stood towering over him, chest heaving with rage.

“Yu beda shof op, o Ai na rip of steiks-de kom yu joken klaka!” (6) He literally Spat on the man’s body. “Em’s I’an, Branwoda.” (7) He reached down and wiped the blood from his hand on Brennon’s tunic. “Yu na spek daun kom Ai!” (8)

Clarke felt herself shiver as she watched the altercation. Bellamy had acted so quickly, so violently, it was simply terrifying to watch. 

“When he gets back up again, remind him who his commander is Issak. It seems as though Brennon has forgotten, and I won’t forgive that kind of mistake a second time. Understood?” 

Issak nodded nervously, squatting down beside his friend to help him. 

Bellamy grabbed Clarke by the wrist, and started pulling her back with him towards the water’s edge.

Clarke winced out loud as he pulled a little too roughly. 

Bellamy stared at his hand still wrapped around her wrist, brows furrowed together in silent contemplation, and loosened his grip. 

“Don’t move from this spot.” His face set in scowl.

She nodded bitterly. 

He let her go completely. “I’m going to go fetch my coat...” He pointed to the ground in front of them. “...wait here.”

She nodded again, avoiding his eyes, and using both arms to hug across her chest. 

He began walking inland once again, but hesitated just for a moment. 

“And If any of my men approach you, call for me.”

Her eyes met his.

“Okay?” His tone suddenly softer.

Clarke nodded, eyes locked with his in silent understanding.

“Okay.”  
...........................................................................................

(1) “Yaaaaah... Spechou Ai Haihefa” - Yaaah. Congratulations my king.

(2) “Belaik ste won fanas plan.” - That is one sexy woman.

(3) “Taim yu nou gaf em in. Teik me ses em op.” - If you don’t want her, let me have sex with/fuck her.

(4) “Moba Bellamy. Moba, Moba.” - Sorry Bellamy, Sorry sorry.

(5) “Ba Ai laik dulasei hef. Eh? Em...” “...meizen.” “Krei meizen.” - But I’m an honest man. Eh? She.. is beautiful. Very beautiful.

(6)“Yu beda shof op, o Ai na rip of steiks-de kom yu joken klaka!” - You better shut up, or I’m going to rip the meat from your fucking bones!

(7)“Em’s I’an, Branwoda.” - She’s mine, fool.

(8) “Yu na spek daun kom Ai!” -You will show respect to me!


	4. A Dangerous Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was on my computer, unfinished and unpolished for many months. I attempted to clean it up this last week, so hopefully it's good enough to post on AO3. Grounder Bellamy Fics are my favorite, and I struggled with this one, but I love the genre so much.. i figured.. The more the merrier.. just POST it already. sorry if it comes off as cliche.

Bellamy was still noticeably irritated when he returned. He had warmed the jacket first, before bringing it back to her.

It was dry, and undeniably warm when he draped it over Clarke’s shivering shoulders, and so large on her, that Clarke’s figure was completely lost in the fur lining. 

She sighed deeply as the heat penetrated her cold, completely soaked skin. 

“Thank you” she whispered. 

This time he placed his hand on the small of her back as he guided her inland towards a small fire near the tree line. 

“Your friend’s will be passing over soon; I can bring them furs, and direct them over to you, if you’d like?”

Clarke nodded silently as she sat down next to the fire.

Bellamy shifted a little awkwardly on his feet as he cleared his throat. 

Clarke looked up at him nervously. His presence still made her uncomfortable.

He sighed heavily. “I’m….”

His face looked strained at this point, and Clarke wasn’t sure what to expect. 

He licked his lips and paused. “If I Had just explained why I wanted you to wait by the river, none of that would have happened.” He paused again to swallow.

“I’m sorry.”

Definitely not what she was expecting. 

She lowered her gaze back to her feet. 

“Apology... accepted.”

A silent moment passed between the two.

“Just, promise me you’ll never yell at me like that again. Like I said before, I’m not a child.”

He coughed out a laugh. “I’ll try to keep that in mind, but I can’t entirely promise I’ll behave. Blake’s are famous for their tempers.” 

“I’m beginning to see that.” She tried to block out the image of Bellamy’s fist smashing into Brennon’s nose with bone-crunching force.

“I was...” She glanced upwards for just a moment, barely meeting his eyes before turning them away again. “Nevermind.”

“Hmm?”

“It’s just… You were..” She gathered the courage she needed to continue. Taking a deep breath, and exhaling before speaking again. 

“What did he say to make you hit him?”

“I think you can guess what he was saying.”

“Yes. Well, I am sure he was being rude, but… that’s not reason enough to attack someone. Not where I’m from anyway.” She felt stupid for admitting it, but spoke out anyway. “You... frightened me.”

“Well, you’re not in your sky-box anymore Heda, and trust me, it was reason enough.”

Bellamy squatted down next to her. His large frame blocking her view from anything else but him.

“If I had let it go, it would have happened again, only not in my presence, and to who knows what end.” His black-brown eyes bore into hers.

Clarke swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

“He got what he deserved, and also what he needed. As for scaring you? Good. You should be. I’m a very scary man when I need to be, Clarke. You shouldn’t forget that.” 

Clarke broke eye contact first, and tried to hide the shiver in her voice.

“You can go now.” She cleared her throat. “I can wait here for my friends.”

Bellamy chuckled as he stood back up again. “Sure thing Princess.”

………………..

Clarke and her friends were fed well by Bellamy’s troops that night. A fishing net had provided the small army with enough fish for everyone, and a few of the grounders even offered some of their drinks to the small group.

Miller and Murphy were too exhausted to talk much, having been forced to hike the entire journey on foot. And Raven had fallen asleep almost instantly, after drinking more than her fare share of the wine that had been given. 

Once Clarke had completely dried off, she made her way to return Bellamy’s coat. He was sitting amongst a group of his men. Their fire, a roaring blaze in the tall dark night. The conversation lively, and full of good cheer, as bottles were passed between them. 

As Clarke approached, the men seemed to move out of her way quickly. She was not welcome there, that much was apparent. The loud laughter had died down almost instantly, and all was silent as she inched her way towards where Bellamy was seated. 

He sat with legs wide apart, arrogantly smirking up at his new bride to be, with a twinkle in his eye.

“What can I do for you, Skai-gada?”

She held the coat out with one hand, offering it to him directly. Her eyes flickering from left to right, still not trusting the people who now encircled her.

Though she didn’t know it, she looked quite beautiful standing there, her cheeks glowing by the light of the flames, the gold in her hair highlighted by the firelight. She seemed otherworldly to the grounders, who were not used to the softness of a body not fully lined with muscles. Even women who had good fortune, and ate enough to be considered plump, were solidly built, with enough strength in their arms to wield a blade if need be. 

Clarke could barely lift herself onto a horse.

There were many female warriors in the grounder clans, Boudalan-Kru was no exception, and many fought in the great battles along side their male counterparts. But for every one woman on the field of battle, there were at least 10 men at her side. 

It wasn’t that they weren’t capable, they were quite. And more often than not, women were chosen as the leaders and generals in their great armies.

It was more a matter of who stayed behind to guard their homes. Who would protect their families? If people were going to die, the grounders had decided long ago, that men were more disposable than women. Women were needed in far greater numbers for childbearing, and losing them in battle could be catastrophic to their overall population growth.  
It was a matter of human survival, nothing more, that seperated the sexes in this way.

Clarke stood out, not only as a great beauty, but as one of only 4 women in their camp that night.

Bellamy said nothing, accepting his coat with one hand, and watching the men around him as she turned to leave. 

The air around that fire felt different once she left. A few of the men began talking again, but in far more hushed tones. Bellamy noticed the change in his men. It was obvious that the Skai-Heda had left an impression on them.


	5. Home we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really hard Chapter to write. Needless to say I spent all night editing it over and over and over again. Here's hoping I did it justice.

The following morning, news made it to camp, that someone had spotted an Azgeda scout following them several miles back. 

Bellamy tightened security immediately, and his men were ordered to move at a faster pace for the remainder of their march. Just in-case whoever was following them was planning an attack. 

Now, instead of a slow and steady hike up the mountain side, the small army was being forced to run the first half of their trek uphill. It was excruciating for everyone involved, but Bellamy wanted to create some distance between his people, and whoever was behind them. 

In order to make it home before nightfall, they would also need to limit their rest time. Only a short 5 minute break for water and food was planned, and no one was allowed to talk. Once they reached the rock-face they would be safe, as only Boudalan-Kru could ascend to the Unseen City from there. But until then, they would need to travel in absolute silence.

Clarke rode along-side Raven, who sat atop a stunning grey and white horse named Jova. Raven had been getting her fair amount of attention from the grounders throughout their journey; her Beauty was undeniable, and her quick temper fell right in line with what they were used to. But today, was different. The tension in the air was thick, and no one spared the two sky-women a second glance.

By midday, even the grounders were exhausted. They took a short break for food and water on a rocky hillside. Everyone looked relieved to have made it this far, as from then on they would be slowing back down to a brisk walk. 

Clarke and Raven gave their canteens over to Murphy, who showed them his appreciation by gasping out a short “Thank you.” while he drank. He was not in the same physical condition as the other men, and was noticeably more worn out than they were. Miller at least, had some previous military training on the Arc, but Murphy was like a fish out of water. 

“Remind me again why I wanted to be in your group?” He whispered.

“Something about not wanting to sleep with a grounder.” Raven whispered back.

“No, No. Sleeping with a grounder wasn’t the issue, I didn’t want to get married to one.” He smirked as he stole some of Clarke’s food from her hand. “I mean, I’m 18, and I spent the last 2 years of my life in jail.” He gave Raven a sideways glance. “I’d consider myself pretty easy at this point.” He wiped his brow with his sleeve. “No, no. It was the whole marriage thing...”

Clarke rolled her eyes, but found herself smiling anyway.

“At this point however...” He winked at the girls playfully. “You can go ahead and sign me up, if it means I can stop running.” He took off his jacket and handed it to Clarke. It was covered in dirt, and completely soaked with sweat.

“Here. An early wedding present for you. Just put that up there on your fancy ride Princess.” He grinned, as Clarke’s face scrunched up in disgust.

“That’s disgusting Murphy.” Raven looked slightly horrified.

Clarke sighed. “I guess it’s the least I can do.” She pinched it between two fingers, and tied the offending jacket to her saddle.

Just as she Looked back up, she saw the grounder named Brennon pass them by, toying with a small blade between his fingertips. His eyes fixated on one of Clarke’s thighs, as he spat on the ground aggressively.

“What’s his deal?” Raven asked. 

“And what the hell happened to that guy’s face?” Murphy didn’t even try to whisper at this point.

“Shhhh. Nothing. Just let it go.” Clarke whispered while swatting at him. “And will you shut up before we get into trouble? The last thing we need is for Prince Charming to come over and separate us again, for making too much noise.”

“We’re supposed to be quiet remember.” Raven chimed in from atop her steed.

“Yeah yeah… Don’t act like you weren’t thinking it too though.” He smirked.

Brennon’s nose had taken on an entirely new shape. As the swelling refused to die down over a single night, and the heavy exercise wasn’t helping with the inflammation. It looked truly awful, not to mention painful.

Clarke thought she might be able to re-set it, if given the chance, but decided not to press her luck in approaching the already agitated grounder, who seemed to blame the condition of his nose on the young woman, rather than the man who actually broke it.

Bellamy was too busy sending out scouts, and managing the move of his small army Westward, to notice Brennon’s antagonistic behavior; and Clarke didn’t want to cause another incident, so she said nothing of his open hostilily to the King. 

But every now and then she’d catch him sending scathing looks out of the corners of her eyes, and she couldn’t help but feel a little uneasy around him.  
For now, she’d keep it to herself. No need to worry her companions, they had enough on their plate.

……………….

The second half of the day, was quieter than the first. And though their pace had slowed, Bellamy’s determination to make it home before sunset had paid off. He had gotten them to their goal, without incident. 

Physically exhausted, and in need of a good bath, the group finally reached the ‘Boudalan’. Anyone who had been following them, would be too far behind by now to catch up.

The sun had not yet set on the horizon, and the stone wall seemed to stretch for endless miles in either direction from where they had stopped.

“Where to now?” Raven looked to Clarke, who was equally as confused. There was no city to be seen. No pathway, or cave, or secret door located in the stone that she could find. 

Just as she was about to ask her guide the same question, one of the grounders pulled out a large horn, carved from a gigantic animal bone. 

Blowing into it, a loud booming note reverberated against the Rock Wall, making an echo sound all around them. 

Raven’s eyebrows quirked curiously, as she and Clarke exchanged slightly bewildered looks. 

After a few minutes, several ropes fell from above them. Grounders everywhere, started tying up their bags to the fallen ends.

‘Oh my god!’ Raven mouthed frantically to Clarke, pointing upwards. “They can’t be serious!”

Clarke swallowed a huge lump in her throat as she tried to see where the ropes had fallen from. The thick mountain mist making it difficult to see.

The young women were made to dismount their horses shortly afterward, and Clarke whispered a gentle goodbye to Zeus, as a grounder named Nolan took over the reigns, and rode him South to their stables.

Excess armor and weapons were placed into several large wire baskets, and tied up to more ropes; each then tugged 3 times.

The tugging motion seemed to do the trick, as the ropes slowly ascended into the mist. Climbing an inconceivable distance to the top, and clattering against the rock-wall with each pull from above.

After several minutes of waiting, even more ropes appeared. This time with looped harnesses attached to the ends.

Bellamy put a few of his most trusted men in charge of getting their new ‘guests’ to the top of the mountain. They would need to go up in pairs, and learn how to climb as they go, as people were not to be pulled up the rock-face. They would be slammed and dragged against the stone, risking serious injury, if they were pulled by rope alone. 

Bellamy beckoned for Clarke to come forward with an impatient wave of his hand.

Clarke paled as she heard him call her name, and paled even more as Bellamy began tugging her closer to the rope, because she wasn’t moving.

“Uhm, I...Bellamy... right? You see...” She licked her lips.

He stared down at his new responsibility, this girl he was supposed to care for, as she fumbled through her words clumsily. 

“That rope, I’m not sure...Well, I don’t think I’m quite at the same level of rock climbing that you are... and...”

“I’m aware.” It was the first thing he had spoken out loud to her in 24 hours. His voice was gravelly and deep from non-use, and it matched his scary persona perfectly.

“Great. Well…What I’m trying to say… is... uhm.” She took a deep breath.

He folded his massive arms across his chest impatiently. “Get to the point.”

“I can’t do this. I’m afraid of heights!” She blurted it out, looking up at the cliff and then back to his face earnestly. “I really can’t do this.” She stood shaking her head.

He laughed. It was a hearty sound, that practically rumbled the earth around him. 

“You’re afraid of heights?” He was genuinely caught off guard, as the corners of his lips curved into a smile.

“You came from ‘the sky’. Just how are you afraid of heights?!” He quirked his brow, as he stared down at the girl who’s lips were now quivering.

A few of the others were already starting to climb up ahead of them. A soldier’s determination firmly etched into Miller’s features, as he scaled the wall along side his partner. They were one of the first teams to go.

Bellamy smirked wickedly at Clarke. The rumble in his chest refusing to die down, as he tried to hold in his laughter.

“Come here... Heda of the sky.”

“What?! No. You don’t understand.” 

“No, I think it’s you who doesn’t understand.” He Tugged at Clarke’s hands to get her to stand next to him. “I told you to come here.”

Ignoring her protests, he began buckling her into her harness.

Clarke stood trembling up at him as he expertly threaded the straps around her waist.

“This is just a precaution.” He mentioned with a glint in his eye. “In-case I drop you.” 

Clarke stepped backwards. Attempting to get away, but was pulled forward again by Bellamy’s strong arms almost instantly. 

“Oh no you don’t.” A sly smirk spread across his lips.

“I’m begging you.” There were actually tears forming in her eyes as she looked up at the impossibly high cliff-face. 

“You’re in no position to beg Heda. There is only one way to get to my city, and this...” He said squatting down in front of her. “...Is it.”

Clarke literally began shaking, and Bellamy couldn’t help but laugh darkly. “Hold still, I don’t want to mess this up.” He teased, reaching one arm back between her legs to get the harness in place. 

Clarke felt a little uncomfortable having a stranger touch her in such an intimate place. Even if he was being strictly professional, there was still a man currently brushing up and strapping things against her inner most thighs. And, Scared as she was, a blush still found it’s way to the top of her cheekbones during the process.

Standing back up, he hung his head low for only a moment, rubbing his hands down his face before raising it again. The look on his face one of pure disbelief, and simultaneous amusement.

“You’re really afraid of heights?”

Clarke nodded, covering her face with her hands momentarily in desperation. “Yes.”

He sighed. 

“Look Princess.” He tried to wipe the smile from his face, but failed. A devilish canine glistened as he spoke.

“My people are waiting for me up there.” He pointed up with his index finger, “And we don’t really have time for this.” He nodded towards the path they had just come from. “And my people? They’re going to need to hear about Lexa’s decision from me soon, or they might decide to toss your friends back over the cliff once they reach the top.” He shrugged nonchalantly, as though that happened all the time.

She swallowed bravely. “Okay. Okay Just…. do what you have to do.”

“Okay?” He offered.

“Okay.” She nodded stiffly.

He made way to loop another strap around her waist, creating a secondary harness for her, and clipped it into his own securely.

“Is it too late to choose the other king? The one who kept wanting to bite me?” 

Bellamy scoffed. “Yes. It’s too late. I’m stuck with you.” He rolled his shoulders several times and cracked his neck. “Now get on my back.”

Clarke hesitated. Loosening her limbs with a good shake of their own.

“I won’t drop you Sky girl.” Bellamy took some chalky powder from a small bag at his side, and dusted his palms with it.

Slowly, Clarke reached a shaky hand towards his shoulder, and he knelt down low enough for her to climb on.

“I’m heavier than I look.” She bit her lip, wrapping both arms around his shoulders, and winding her legs around his waist.

He stood back up without much effort, and groaned jokingly. “You can say that again.”

After a moment of silence, he added a gentle “I’m joking” to ease her fears. 

She sniffled softly into the lining of his collar, as he crossed her feet in front of him, and gave them a firm squeeze. 

“Now, don’t let go.”

“I won’t.” She whispered closing her eyes.

He began pulling them up, the second he felt like Clarke was really holding on. The slow but steady motions were incredibly strenuous, as he was using his arms to pull both of their body weights up at the same time.

Bellamy was a master climber, even for a member of Boudalan Kru. He was considered exceptional, and this was not the first time he’d made the trip with someone strapped to his back. He knew the climb to the unseen city, like he knew his own mother’s face. Resting his hands and feet on all the best ledges, and clipping into each progressing hook on the assist line, without skipping a beat. 

They made their ascent at a slow and steady pace. Higher and higher he climbed, Clarke never daring to open her eyes, as she sniffed silent tears into the back of his neck.

The winds nearing the top of the cliff-face were powerful and quite terrifying to listen to, as they roared with each pass into her ears. And after a particularly nasty gust caught her off guard with it’s force, Clarke let out a horrified scream, her eyes fluttering open briefly, creating a moment of absolute panic for the girl.

“Oh my God!” Her grip tightened instantly. “Don’t let go Bellamy! Please don’t let go! Oh my God! I just saw how high up we are!” She started crying into his back. Her hands trembling as soft sobs escaped her, “Oh God! Please, Bellamy, tell me we’re almost there. ”

Bellamy had long since stopped talking, as it took a tremendous amount of focus to do the task at hand, but found a way to grunt out, “Almost…. There.” for her benefit.

Sweat dripping from his brow, he chanced a look over his shoulder.

“Breathe.” He guided, through his own ragged breath, as he heaved them both up to the very last locking clip. 

His back was killing him at this point, and he was looking forward to putting her back down again almost as much as she was looking forward to some solid ground beneath her feet.

Clarke nodded quickly, and tried to breathe. Her face buried between his shoulder blades at this point, as Bellamy made the final reach to pull them up over the cliffs edge. 

“This... is...” 

He grit his teeth, as the veins in his arms bulged from the strain. And with every ounce of strength he had left, Bellamy lifted them up and over the ledge, and back onto solid ground again. 

Collapsing face down into the dirt, the two gave an immediate sigh (Bellamy), and sob (Clarke), of relief.

“...This is it.” He laughed at his own exhaustion.

Clarke’s arms were still somewhat draped around his shoulders, her legs finally allowed to unwind a little, as she let herself slip off his back and onto his side. 

His arms and shoulders were sore beyond measure, as he forced himself upright, to help drag Clarke away from the edge.

“Let’s not leave town anytime soon, alright?” He smirked.

Clarke nodded. Wiping the tears from her eyes, as she attempted to dry them on her sleeves. 

“I can agree to that.”


	6. Meeting Octavia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE: First, sorry for the delay in posting. I had just found out that I’m pregnant. It’s totally unexpected, and unplanned, so we were a bit overwhelmed with the news. (We are of course happy, just trying to figure out the new “us”. This will be our 3rd and last. Needless to say, that has taken up a lot of my emotional and physical energy these last few months… and my progress on this chapter was somewhat delayed because of it. SO without further ado:
> 
> For a slight visual reference to the Unseen City, (at least as I see it in my mind), Google search images for Bulnes Village in Spain. It’s not exactly as I picture Bellamy’s village, but similar, especially the landscape. I picture the city being much larger. I mean a whole clan has to live there… so.. It can’t be too small, and the buildings are a mix of old stonework, and scrap metal/wood houses.
> 
> Also, I’ll be placing translations in brackets directly beside the original Trigedasleng; hopefully, that makes it easier to read for some of you. Just keep in mind that Clarke doesn’t speak the language, so she would have no idea what they are saying when they use it. Hope you enjoy this one.

.......................................................................................................  
Clarke thanked her lucky stars that she made it up the rock-face alive, and in one piece. 

However, the sudden realization that they were laying only a couple of feet from the ledge, sent her heart racing. Frantically, she scooted backwards, until she reached what she considered a safe distance. Her chest heaving, as she struggled to regain her breath.

“Bushhada” (coward) Bellamy chuckled, as he listened to her scramble behind him.

Grounders all around were busy barking orders in their native tongue, pulling in unused lines, and helping the more exhausted climbers back to their feet once they reached the top.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a waterfall, which was cascading back down the mountain side. 

It was fed by a small stream, which seemed to trail slightly upward, and disappeared around a bend in one of the many great mountainous slopes. 

They appeared to be nestled within a sort of U-shaped hanging valley, carved out between two great peaks, which flattened near the ledge into a small plateau, just big enough to create a sort of landing pad for those brave enough to make the climb upwards.

Lush green grass was littered with rocks and boulders, and a pathway lined with stones and trees followed along side the stream, as it meandered around a curve in the landscape.

It was stunning, especially set against the oranges and pinks of the slowly setting evening sky. And, for the first time since leaving the drop-ship, Clarke felt like perhaps she had made the right choice in coming here. 

Bellamy was the first to stand. Dusting his rough hands off at his sides. He offered a clean one to Clarke and pulled her up instantly. 

“Thanks” She offered awkwardly, as she attempted to get out of her harness. Her own hands still shaking, as the adrenaline from the climb had not yet left her system.

Bellamy noticed that she was struggling, and swatted her hands away, helping her silently. His face was unreadable, as he tugged some of the straps loose with his thick fingers. 

It was while he was busy working on the harness, that Clarke stole a moment to admire his features. Dark tousled hair, the freckles splattered across his cheekbones, and his dimpled chin. She hated to admit it, but he was actually quite handsome, despite his less than pleasant personality.

“Watch your feet.” He grunted, as he helped her step out of the ropes that dropped to her ankles.

Clarke met his eyes briefly, as she used his shoulder to maintain her balance. The deep brown of his eyes, flashed a cruel black as soon as they met her crystal blues.

The muscle under her palm, serving as a firm reminder that there would be no running away from this. She was quite literally at his mercy. He was stronger than she was, faster, and the only way out of this place was back down the way they came. This was it. She was now a prisoner of war, disguised as a bride. Her only hope, that King Bellamy would hold up his end of the deal, and keep her people safe until the rest of the Arc arrived to rescue them.

That is, if they came at all. 

“We need to get going.” He announced out loud, breaking eye contact with her. “The path home may prove a bit tricky for our new guests, and it’s getting dark.” 

He did a quick head count to make sure they were all still there. Signaling his men when all were accounted for, so they could finish bringing in the lines.

“Follow me.” he signaled for Clarke and her group to follow.

“Great.” Murphy complained. “Another hike.”

“And just when we thought we were done.” Miller mumbled under his breath coming up along side him.

“We’re almost there guys.” Clarke tried her best to sound encouraging. “And just think, after this we get to sleep. Maybe even in real beds.”

“I’m not getting my hopes up.” Murphy scowled. “Don’t forget, these guys hate us about as much as I hate ol’ Jaha. We’ll be lucky if we’re not murdered the minute we step into their village.”

“Well, I’m going try and stay positive.” Clarke sighed, “If they wanted to kill us, they probably would have done it by now.”

“Yeah well, there’s a whole bunch of ‘em we haven’t even met yet, and I’m not holding my breath.” 

“Can it Murphy.” Raven snapped as she jogged up to join them. “The last thing I need right now is your pessimism.” She dusted her own hands off at her sides, and plucked a blade of dead grass from her hair.

“A pessimist is never disappointed, Reyes.” 

Raven rolled her eyes. 

“Well, I hope you are pleasantly surprised then John. I really do.” Clarke tried her best not to yawn, but the exhaustion of their journey was really starting to sink in.

“But just in case you’re right Murphy, let’s all try and keep a low profile.” 

The group nodded silently in agreement.

“We all have something we’re good at. Let’s make sure the grounders know that about us too. The more valuable we are to them, the less likely they are to kill us.”

 

..........................................................................................

Slowly they wound their way along the stream, noticing the gradual growth of the valley with each passing turn. Small waterfalls speckled the stream, as they made their way higher and higher into the mountains. Soon, they could hear the noises coming from town nearby. And, after one last turn over a small hill, they saw the lights glowing in the darkness from the windows of houses that speckled the large valley below. 

Owls hooted in trees, and the stream bubbled its way straight through the center of the small city. The valley in which it sat, was encircled by a mighty mountain range, The only way in or out, was the path they just took. 

The delinquents were exhausted by the time they made it to town. The babbling brook lulling Clarke to sleep with it’s sweet sound. It was everything Clarke could do, just to keep her eyes open.

Bellamy’s men cheered loudly as they reached the first home along side the road, and news of their safe return quickly made it’s way throughout the city. Women and children all around started to run towards them. Singing and clapping their hands wildly. It was like party had broken out almost instantly upon their arrival. 

“Viggo. Merron. Kobi. Take these three and find them a place to stay.” Bellamy pointed at Clarke’s friends.

“And feed them well. They look like they’re about to collapse.”

“What about me?” Clarke swallowed, not wanting to be separated from her friends so soon.

“You’re to stay...”

“Belomi!!!” A beautiful olive skinned brunette interrupted them, and came bounding down the main path towards Bellamy. Her arms stretched wide, as she tackled him for a hug. 

“Monin hou Belomi! Ai don mema yu we.” (Welcome back Bellamy! I missed you.) Her voice muffled by his shoulder as he gave her a tight squeeze and lifter her up high.

A pang of guilt flushed Clarke’s face as she watched the two embrace. Was this his lover?

“Ai don mema yu we seinteim, O.” (I missed you too, O). His smile widening, as he put her back down.

The girl pushed at her brother playfully, noticing Clarke for the first time out of the corner of her eyes.

“Chon dison bilaik?” (Who’s this?) Her smile dropping instantly, as she gave Clarke a disapproving once-over.

“Ems Klark, Heda kom Skai-kru.” (She’s Clarke, Leader of the sky-people) His voice once again taking on a more serious tone.

Octavia drew her sword as soon as she heard the word ‘Skai’.

“Chil yu daun.” (Stand down.) He waved his hand dismissively, as if to shoo her weapon away. “The commander wants her alive.”

“Em...kik raun?” (Her...alive?) The brunette rolled her eyes willfully.

“Lexa struck a deal with them. We are to be allies.”

Clarke nervously eyed the blade still pointed at her. 

Octavia looked utterly put out. “What deal?” She spat at Clarke. “Emo don slip oso kru daun!” (They killed our people!)

“En oso don slip emon daun.” (And we killed theirs.) He countered in his native tongue. 

She folded her arms across her chest defiantly, relaxing her sword arm in the process.

Clarke let out the breath she didn’t realized she was holding.

“Em na gon Ai Houmon.”(She will become my wife.”) Bellamy broke the news calmly. “Skai-Kru bilaik glong kongeda op. (Sky-kru is joining the coalition.)” He stopped himself midway and switched to English for Clarke’s sake. Glancing momentarily over his shoulder at her.

“Four of their people in every clan. A Marriage within each, to unite us.” 

Clarke had never felt trapped in a more awkward situation before in her life. She wasn’t sure, but she assumed that he had just broken the news of their future marriage to the young woman. And based on her facial expression, this “O” did not seem pleased.

“And you agreed to this?!” The girl was practically screaming, as others began to look their way.

“For the good of our people, yes O, I did.”

Octavia glared daggers at Clarke. 

“Her people have weapons that could easily wipe us all out. This wasn’t just some rash decision. Lexa made the right call.” He sighed deeply, obviously trying to convince himself as well as his sister. “We need to make peace with Skai-kru. And trust me Octavia, they won’t take kindly to their princess being murdered in our mountains.”

Octavia nodded quietly, hating to admit when her brother was right.

“Now, how about you take her to where she can get some food, maybe a bath? I need to report all of this to the council, and make some preparations for tomorrow’s wedding.”

“Tomorrow?” Clarke swallowed nervously interrupting, unable to hide the panic in her voice as she blurted it out.

“Yes, tomorrow.” Bellamy snapped.“When did you think this was happening Princess? A month from now? A year?” He turned to face her. “Trust me, I’m not exactly thrilled about marrying you either, but the sooner we get it over with, the safer you’ll be.”

“I…” She lifted her chin high. “I was only suggesting...”

“He’s right you know.” Octavia interrupted. “You’ll be a lot safer after the ceremony. I know a few people who might disobey Lexa’s command while she’s tucked safely away in Polis. Not many mind you, but a few. But no one living in the Unseen city, would be stupid enough to kill my own brother’s Houmon.”

“Brother? Wait, I thought you two were…” Clarke took a moment to look at the two grounders side by side once again. The dark hair, the tan olive skin, sharp features set against angled jaws, and that violent temper. The realization that the two were not in fact lovers threw her off just long enough to forget how angry she was at the older Blake for snapping at her.

“Never mind. It makes sense.” She blinked. “We don’t have siblings where I’m from, so I was surprised by your embrace earlier.” She answered honestly. An involuntary yawn mixed into her speech.

Octavia laughed despite herself. Folding her body in half as she let out a snort. If Clarke hadn’t been so afraid of the girl, she might have found the sound incredibly charming. 

Bellamy’s face scrunched up, as he waved them away. “Gross. Octavia, get her what she needs, then bring her home and put her to bed. She’s obviously tired.”

Octavia was still laughing as she led the young woman to the center of town, where a big party was beginning to break out. 

People everywhere were singing songs, and drinking wine. Clarke noticed a couple of dogs wandering town, and wondered what other animals lived up here in this hidden valley.

They feasted on salted pork, and fire roasted sweet potatoes. The food was better than anything Clarke had ever eaten in her entire life. Food on the Arc was stale, and almost flavorless. The food they managed to hunt down and cook by the drop ship was novicely prepared, and tough to swallow. But the food from this village was cooked to perfection, and seasoned with herbs Clarke had never tasted before. 

“Our village is dwindling in numbers, and though many of us dislike outsiders, we WILL come to welcome you here.” Octavia said the last part more as a reminder to herself than to Clarke. 

“You’re not half bad looking I guess, she muttered out-loud, as she gave her new sister-in-law a second look. “And You’re willing to marry my jackass older brother to keep the peace between our people.” she shrugged. “I guess you’re alright. That or the wine I drank earlier has really weakened my resolve to hate you.”

“Thanks. I think.”

“Your welcome.”


End file.
